


Good Pet

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ., Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Cas, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay, Pet Castiel, Vibrators, dom!Dean, sub!cas, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Prompt Fill: Dom/Sub + Pet Play + Toys</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Pet

“Kneel for me, pet.” Dean said as he stood in front of Castiel, a strip of soft fabric in his hands. Castiel knelt obediently at Dean’s feet, looking up at him expectantly with dark blue eyes. Dean smiled and reached down, carding his fingers through Cas’s messy black hair. 

“Good boy.” He said, then carefully held the fabric up, wrapping it around the back of Cas’s head and tying it tightly. 

Once the blindfold was secured into place. Dean took a step back, unbuckling his belt and quickly stepping out of his jeans and boxers. His hard cock sprung free from his underwear, and Dean reached down, wrapping a hand around his cock and stepping forward. He ran his fingers through Cas’s dark hair and Cas leaned into the touch happily, gasping in surprise when Dean suddenly pulled at his hair. He tilted Cas’s head back forcefully, watching at Cas’s Adam’s Apple bobbed nervously in his throat.

“Do you want a treat, pet?” Dean asked as he stroked his cock slowly, squeezing the shaft as he dragged his hand over the hard flesh. Cas bit his lips.

“Yes sir.” He said. Dean tutted, shaking his head.

“Come on, baby. You know that pets don’t talk… They bark.” Dean licked his lips. “Go on and bark for me, Cas.”

Cas’s cheeks turned crimson and he remained silent. Dean smirked.

“Come on now, I’ll ask again. Do you want a treat, my pet?” He asked.

Castiel barked in response, tilting his head up and letting the sound fill the room. Dean grinned. 

“Good pet. Now open your mouth for me.” He ordered. Castiel complied quickly, his surprised gasp muffled by Dean’s cock as it slammed into his mouth. He swallowed around Dean’s thick cock, gagging a bit. Dean paused, waiting for Cas to adjust to having a cock down his throat before he grabbed onto Cas’s face with boy hands and began to fuck into his mouth, hard and fast.

“You like that, Cas?” Dean gasped as he pushed his cock into Cas’s mouth, feeling his boyfriend swallow around his length. “You like taking my cock like a little slut?”

Castiel moaned around him, sending delicious vibrations through Dean’s cock. Dean moaned, his hips stuttering a bit before he regained his pace again. He smiled.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. Fuck, you’re such a slut, Cas. Such a good little slut for me.” He moaned again and stopped fucking Cas’s mouth, releasing his head from his grip. Cas pulled back, gasping for air. Dean allowed him to catch his breath before he stepped forward again, grabbing onto his dick and pressing it against Cas’s lips.

“Suck me off.” He ordered. Cas moaned and opened his mouth, wrapping his lips around Dean’s thick cock and bobbing up and down. Dean hissed, closing his eyes and placing a hand on top of Cas’s head. This time, though, he didn’t guide Castiel. He just let Cas go to work on his cock, something that the ex-angel was surprisingly good at.

“Fuck, baby…” Dean gasped, feeling Cas lave at the underside of his cock with his tongue before taking him all the way down his throat, hallowing his cheeks and swallowing his cock down. Dean groaned loudly and tipped his head back, biting the inside of his cheek. Cas slowly pulled back, bobbing up and down Dean’s shaft.

“Cas, I’ve got to… Fuck, I’m gonna cum.”

Castiel hummed and moved his head faster, flicking his tongue over the slit of Dean’s cock and lapping up the salty drop of precum that had formed there. Dean whimpered, threading his fingers through Cas’s hair and holding his head in place as he came down his throat, cursing and calling out Cas’s name.

Castiel swallowed down every drop of Dean’s cum, sucking and licking at the man’s cock until it was limp in his mouth. Dean sighed and pulled Cas to his feet, wrapping his arms around Cas’s waist and pulling him into a kiss. He could taste himself on Cas’s lips, but he couldn’t really bring himself to care at the moment. He slipped the blindfold off of Cas’s head, smiling when blue eyes blinked up at him.

“You did so good, baby.” Dean said. Cas smiled and bit his lips, then looked down his own body, to the noticeable tent in his own boxers.

“I’m very aroused, Dean.”

Dean chuckled. “I can see that.” He said, then leaned forward and kissed Cas again. He reached out and began to rub Cas’s through his boxers, swallowing the strangled moan that Cas made with another kiss.

“You want me jack you off, baby?” he breathed against Cas’s lips, moving his hand back and forth. Castiel leaned into Dean’s touch, whimpering loudly. Dean chuckled.

 

“Come on, sweetheart. Use your words.”

“I… I want you to… to use the vibrator, Dean.” He gasped as Dean slipped his hand into Cas’s boxers, grabbing hold of his hard cock and stroking it roughly. “Please.” Cas whimpered. Dean licked his lips.

“Well… I guess we can use the vibrator, since you’ve been such a good pet today.” He smiled and pulled his hand out of Cas’s boxers, ignoring the desperate whimper the ex-angel made and pointing at the bed. “Get on your hands and knees. Take your boxers off.”

Castiel turned around at Dean’s words, scrambling to climb up onto the bed. He shucked his boxers off quickly, then knelt on the bed and spread his legs, presenting his perky ass for Dean. Dean smiled and walked over to the nightstand, opening up the top drawer and retrieving the lube as well as a skinny pink vibrator. It wouldn’t stretch Cas very much, but Dean knew that once it was pressed up against the ex-angel’s prostate he would be begging to cum.

Dean climbed up onto the bed behind Castiel, popping off the cap to the lube and squirting a generous amount into the palm of his hand. He slicked up his fingers, then grabbed onto Cas’s thigh to hold the man steady as he slowly eased a finger into his hole. Cas’s breath hitched and he whimpered softly as Dean pushed into him slowly, moving his finger in and out in shallow thrusts. He quickly worked a second digit in, dragging his fingers over Cas’s prostate every now and then and making the man moan loudly.

“You ready, pet?”

Castiel moaned in response, his face buried in the pillows as his fists closed around the sheets on the bed. Dean took that as a yes and he carefully withdrew his fingers from Cas’s tight hole, watching as the man clenched down around nothing. Such a greedy slut. Dean thought of how he could probably fuck Cas later that night before bed as he reached for the small vibrating dildo, covering it in lube and carefully easing it into Cas’s stretched-out hole.

Castiel moaned softly as Dean pushed the dildo into him, pressing the tip up against Cas’s prostate. Cas’s cock hung heavy between his legs now, throbbing almost painfully with a need to cum. Dean bit his lips as he reached for the remote control, turning the vibrator on its highest setting.

Cas nearly screamed, jerking forward and squirming on the bed. Already the room was filled with Cas’s pleas to cum, to end his torment and finally find release. Dean couldn’t help but find himself getting hard as he watched his boyfriend desperately squirming on the bed, grinding his hips against the mattress. Dean reached out, brushing his fingers over Cas’s red cock. Castiel moaned loudly, pushing up against Dean’s hand.

“Please, Dean, please… I need to cum. Please!” he cried loudly, whimpering as Dean wrapped a strong hand around his cock and squeezed.

“You want to cum?” he asked, licking his lips. Castiel whimpering, a drop of precum running down the side of his shaft and onto Dean’s hand.

“Please. Please, Dean, I can’t hold it back much longer.” He gasped, tears starting to run down his cheeks. Dean smiled and leaned forward, kissing him deeply.

“Cum.” He ordered. Castiel screamed, his hips rocking forward as cum shot out of his cock, covering both himself and Dean. He came fro what felt like forever, mewling and whimpering in the aftershocks of his orgasm. Dean turned the vibrator off and slipped it out of Cas, then collected the limp man up in his arms and pulled him close.

“You were beautiful, Cas. Always are.” He whispered, kissing Cas’s sweaty forehead. Cas whimpered softly and Dean carded his fingers through his hair, smiling down at him.

“I’m proud of you. I love you.”

Castiel smiled and peeked up at Dean through glazed-over blue eyes. “I love you too.”


End file.
